Old Soul
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: My Christmas gift to my girlfriend. Midori/Youko...yes it is tame one-shot of yuri smut.


**DISCLAIMER: **Mai HiME and its characters are Sunrise property. Each song is the property of the creative team that gave them life. The works of Solomon Burke, Otis Redding, The Drifters, and Johnny Ace fueled the soundtrack of my insanity.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My beautiful girl this is for you. Merry Christmas my sweet Koi.

* * *

**Old Soul**

Youko's body swayed to the old tune on the small record player and she cursed her luck that this woman had twisted her words on her once again. She hoped she would remember to ask Midori later where the old player and records had come from, since she wouldn't answer now. Midori's eyes were bright with mischief. With the lingering effects of a few drinks clouding her better judgment, Youko allowed Midori to tug her by her jeans up off of the couch. With little effort, Midori moved aside the small table and stepped in close, leaning in to place a small kiss on her neck.

'_Well here I am honey…Oh come on you cry to me.'_

Neither was that drunk. Youko knew her green eyed companion well enough to know that this could be harmless fun or it could be so much more. Feeling the way they moved close together clouded over her thoughts even more. A light brush of Midori's hand down her back to her butt and back up, it was all overwhelming. Her blue eyes were showing signs of loneliness and weariness as she remembered the vibrant force that once moved her. It was truly hard to tell who was enjoying this more.

'_Oh come on, take my hand, and baby won't you walk with me.'_

The playful green eyes and smooth touches were nothing compared to the warm teasing breath as Midori charmed off another article of clothing. Each slow movement was a mirror of interaction, a touch of hands, a slide down an arm, across a collarbone, and back down to rest on and guide a hip as they moved so in sync. Youko was becoming entranced as she continued to lose this article of clothing, also removing one from her dance partner. Their hips brushed and then ground and pulled away to brush again, sending little electric charges to her brain and weakening her resolve and her control over her legs.

Their lips pressed softly together, Midori's tongue lightly dancing over her bottom lip as she tugged at the waitband of Youko's jeans. It was now or never, if Youko was going to end this, this was her last chance. Not because Midori was so aggressive, far from it. If she didn't put a stop to it now, she wouldn't be able to later because her will would be lost to the delights brought from their sensual play.

A nibble on her ear sent a chill into Youko's body that excited her nipples erect. The bra was no longer soft and comforting support, it was just another barrier to the touch she ached to share. Her skin felt the flame of desire as she pressed closer to Midori sharing a soft teasing kiss before becoming entangled in a lip lock that shattered walls and shook souls. Two sets of eyes glossed and locked on one another, clearly sharing their intent.

"_I'll be the rainbow after the tears are gone, Wrap you in my colors and keep you warm." _

Two steps slowly worked into their dance bringing them towards the small kitchen area, nearly tumbling unto and off of the table there. Midori gave a small breathless laugh in-between kisses, but Youko was only edging ever closer to the small bedroom. With a practiced hand, she fished two cold bottles of beer from the fridge as Midori worked down her chest to linger over one perfectly erect nipple.

"_Anything that I can do, I'll be good for you…"_

Even as the old 45rpm discs slowly changed places, not an intimate step was lost. The soulful music carried and conveyed more than the words they could and would later share. As they nudged the edge of the bed, Midori found herself on her back no longer in control. Youko kneeled, straddling Midori on the edge of the bed and kissed her deeply.

"_I've been loving you a little too long; I don't want to stop now."_

Midori's head swam as Youko pulled back and resettled her hips. A cold drop of water hit Midori's stomach and sent chills racing through her. The sound of the bottle opening was lost as Youko poured a small dab of beer over Midori's stomach. As the warmth of her tongue and heated breath traced the flow line of the alcohol, Youko smiled knowing she would not be able to finish the bottle she opened.

"_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go…"_

Even with the change of the song there was no change in the desire. Each successive song followed suit, a true dance of seduction complete with a soundtrack. Youko kissed the trail of the zipper, of Midori's jeans, all the way down with them off her body. Youko stood and dropped the denim to the floor, as she worked her kisses back up to Midori's thong. _Such a tease..._ There was no remorse or regret to look back upon as Youko removed them and kissed the slick edge of Midori's lips.

The red-head's hands clutched firm the bed covers with her left hand and with her right she held the wavy, brunette locks of her lover. The soft moan that first escaped her lips was now trapped in her throat as Youko teased the soft, pink petals of her goddess flower apart with a gentle touch and warm tongue.

Youko took her time tracing each curve, each petal, the taste like ambrosia on her lips. Youko dipped her tongue into the heat of Midori's wet walls and took to teasing her engorged bud with strokes of her tongue and suckling kisses. Midori eased off the twirl of locks in her hand to guide the sensation as she drew closer to that moment. Midori's careful, yet aggravating nudges emboldened Youko to ride out the coming storm.

"_My heart's at your command dear, to keep, love, and to hold. Making you happy's my desire dear, Keeping you is my goal."_

It was the ending of the beginning of their night, the songs echoing into the night even though the last song had just ended in the other room. Midori reached for the open beer on the floor at the bedside, but was pulled back. Youko kissed her neck and slid her hand through the length of red locks that cascaded over Midori's shoulder and down her back.

"Now what were you saying about old soul?" Midori asked trying to resume their long forgotten conversation of the earlier evening.

"Completely out of context you flake, but I've always loved how your mind works."

* * *

**A/N 2:** In case anyone's wondering...these are the song titles.

Cry to Me - Solomon Burke

That's How Strong My Love Is - Otis Redding

I've Been Loving You Too Long - Otis Redding

Save the Last Dance - The Drifters

Pledging My Love - Johnny Ace


End file.
